Dark Seeker Trilogy
The Dark Seeker Trilogy is a connected storyline within the Roach Chronicles. The trilogy consists of The Disaster, The Eclipse War, and the Age of the Soulless sagas, which are all interconnected together by a branching story that was started at the conclusion of the Reformed History saga, ending completely within The Sentinel Trials saga. While the story is primarily featured in the previously listed three sagas, much of the backstory of the story is developed in the sagas and movie events between The Disaster and The Eclipse War. However, the listed three are the ones that directly focus on the Dark Seeker story itself. Synopsis The Disaster In The Disaster saga, SEAL Team Five are turned into Soulless following their interaction with the Harbinger in Reformed History. The creation of the Soulless is one of the first phases of the Prophets of the Soulless' master plan to unleash the darkness from the Dark Realm, surveying the Soulless to determine which of them would best serve them for the future ahead. Once it came to Xarcoh being the last of the Soulless after the other three Soulless were slain by Mackenzie "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Gary Arlington, and Rick Peterson, the Prophets ordered Xarcoh to return to Limbo with the Harbinger in order to kick off their plan. However, Xarcoh was soon confronted in Tunisia, where he was slain by the heroes, seemingly stopping the Prophets' plans. An Unexpected Turn of Events However, it was soon revealed that Xarcoh, despite his status as a Soulless, was able to develop a soul of his own, which soon escaped to another timeline, while Roach and the other Soulless' human counterparts were able to be reformed due to the destruction of the Soulless counterparts. Determined to ensure their plan succeeded, the Prophets began to silently trail Xarcoh and later Roach as they embarked on several journeys throughout the years. Eventually, both Xarcoh and Roach were killed, with Xarcoh being killed by the hands of Ataraxia and his Infinity Gauntlet, and Roach being fatally stabbed by The Visitor with the use of the Ragnarök. With Xarcoh and Roach dead, both of their souls were preserved by the Prophets with the use of the discarded Soul Jar. Many years prior, following the conclusion of the Aetherian War, which lead to the extinction of the Goruxian race, Master Ronin, the leader of the race, would go into exile on the remains of the Goruxian homeworld of Sparvis IX. Traumatized over the death of his entire race, Ronin planned on gaining immortality and power from the Dark Realm in order to seemingly preserve his kind, when in reality he wanted the universe to suffer as revenge for his people's destruction. After The Visitor failed to destroy every universe connected by the Convergence, Ronin set to begin his own plans to locate and secure the Matter Orb, the key in siphoning off darkness directly from the Dark Realm, albeit dangerously. Using the Goruxian flagship known as the Sanctorium, Ronin used the Convergence to escape to the Eclipse Universe, which housed the Matter Orb. The Eclipse War Arriving at the Eclipse Universe, Ronin began a bloody campaign to procure the Matter Orb from the Eclipse Military's highly guarded Vault Zero compound within Luna in the Sol System. Using the weaponized Hybrillium under the possession of the Eclipse Military to create an undead army as part of a distraction, Ronin traveled to various systems in the galaxy in order to obtain the items needed to infiltrate Vault Zero. Eventually, Ronin was able to secure the Matter Orb from Vault Zero and made his escape on the Sanctorium, but was ultimately confronted by the heroes of the Eclipse Universe on the bridge of his ship. Determined to put an end to the heroes, Ronin began siphoning darkness from the Matter Orb in order to increase his power. Despite Alain's efforts to warn Ronin of dire consequences for misusing the Matter Orb, Ronin ignored him and continued to absorb more and more power, which began to take a toll on Ronin mentally. After the heroes taunted him, Ronin, in a fury of rage, shattered the Matter Orb and absorbed the last of its power. However, this would cost Ronin severely, causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain as parts of his body began to glow purple. Suddenly, a rift to the Dark Realm opened and began to pull Ronin's soul out of his body, which was overloading from the darkness. As Ronin let out one last scream of horror, his soul entered the Dark Realm, where he obtained the eternal life he sought, but as a permanent fixture of the Dark Realm itself as it merged with the realm's essence. Meanwhile, Ronin's body overloaded from the darkness, morphing into the Cube of Darkness, which soon entered the rift to the Dark Realm, causing it to close soon after. Within the Dark Realm, the cube would then receive tremendous power, acting as a source for infinite dark energy from the Dark Realm. After floating around the realm for sometime, the cube's runes on its sides began to glow dark purple as the cube seemingly activated. Age of the Soulless Trivia * The "dark seeker" referred to in the name of the trilogy is later revealed to be a title held by multiple characters, including Master Ronin, Echthroi, and the Dark Soldier. Category:The Disaster Category:The Eclispe War Category:Age of the Soulless